Life in Sugar Rush: Bubblina Gumdrop
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: What's it like to live in Sugar Rush? Bubblina Gumdrop can tell you. Read as she goes through a disorder, a crush, new friends, an overprotective brother and a bad past that may catch up to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Bubbles (my nickname) Here! So I decided to create a story about my life in sugar rush but i'm gonna need a few things from you guys!

I will be holding a contest for Sugar Rush OC characters! However there will be a few rules to go along with this so please read carefully!

Rules for contest:

1: I will be accepting 4 girls and 5 guys.

2: Any OC pairings will be OC X OC because the other pairings will be Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Taffy, and Sticky and Swizzle.

3: Please give a good detailed description of your character including clothing, kart, relationships, personality, and any extra stuff you wanna add. Don't worry about age because all racers will be 12 years old.

4: Please don't get too mad if I don't pick your OC! I'm still new to Fanfiction and under a little stress with school starting in like 3 weeks!

Contest winners will be announced on August 4th so send in your OCs. I look forward to reviewing each and every one of them!

Anyways Bubbles out!


	2. Winners

Ok so here are the winners.

Boys:

Barry Bubblestein by Ojaminator (Barry will be my, Bubblina, brother)

Carnell Popfrey by OrenjiJemi

Jerry Berry by JarretSoon

Ron Cinnadon by Smokescreen2814

Joe Sweetstone by Sea Eagle

Girls:

Rachel Peppermint by RobinxZatanna4ever

Honey Potts by VickyT36

Charlotte-Chip O'twizzler by wolflink123

Cottoney Sugarwisp by OrenjiJemi

OK so there are your winners for the story! I am very sorry for those of you who weren't chosen but they were still very good OCs. Anyways I will try to have the first chapter up in a few days or sooner but it will mostly be just a prologue chapter introducing everyone and stuff. But wish me good luck! Bubbles out!


	3. New Avatars

**Ok so here is the first REAL chapter of 'Life in Sugar Rush'. Well it's really just a prologue chapter but I do hope you enjoy. This also starts off where me and Barry come in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of the racers except for Bubblina Gumdrop. All other OCs belong to the contest winners.**

* * *

"NEW AVATARS: **BARRY BUBBLESTEIN **AND **BUBBLINA GUMDROP **UNLOCKED!" was the first thing that the racers heard after their daily Random Roster Race. All the racers looked towards the 8 'upgrade' racers: Honey Potts, Rachel Peppermint, Charlotte-Chip O'twizzler, Cottoney Sugarwisp, Jerry Berry, Carnell Popfrey, Joe Sweetstone and Ron Cinnadon. 'Upgrade racers' are racers that have to be unlocked or were added because of an upgrade. Most of the 'original' racers were cautious when the first new racers joined because they hadn't known them as long as they had knew the others but after a while they realized that were just regular Sugar Rush racers. Now instead of being scared of new racers, they were curious and welcoming. The racers had become a lot sweeter since the Turbo incident. Even though Taffyta still teased some of the other racers it was more of a friendly tease than a mean tease. But she did have moments where she made Charlotte A.K.A Chip very angry.

President Vanellope von Schweetz had been talking with her boyfriend Rancis Fuggerbutter when she heard the announcer's voice. They had been going over who was in the last roster and who is in this one. After Vanellope became president again, she had made a rule that you can't be in more than 2 random roster racers in a row. The racers complained about this at first but then agreed once Vanellope explained that this way everyone would have a better chance of being in the roster and being picked by players. The roster for tomorrow was: Jubileena, Rachel, Rancis, Charlotte, Jerry, Minty, Gloyd, Carnell and Adorabeezle.

Immediately, Vanellope and Rancis packed up their stuff, jumped in their karts and headed to Racers Row. Upon getting there, they saw all the racers talking about what the new characters would be like. Vanellope glitched up to the top of her podium and tried to get the racers' attention but failed because they were to busy in their conversations.

"Hey! Hey! Excuse Me!" After a while Taffyta noticed and saw no one paying attention to their president. Taffyta gave a sign to her best friend saying she would take care of it. She then climbed up and stood next to Vanellope. Taffyta grabbed the microphone and yelled into it.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" All the racers stopped talking and looked towards the two. Vanellope then smiled. "Thanks Taff"

"No problem Van" She climbed back down and went to stand next to her boyfriend Gloyd. No one could still believe that these two were a couple considering Taffyta's serious personality and Gloyd's pranking and annoying ways.

Vanellope then spoke. "Alright I know that you guys are excited about the new racers" Everyone cheered."But how about instead of just standing around talking about them we actually go and FIND them?" Everyone jumped in their karts with Vanellope in front and went out in search of the new racers.

After a while they eventually found their way to the bubblegum fields and found 2 houses there. Both were in the shape of a bubblegum but one was pink and one was light blue. But that wasn't what they paid attention to. What they really noticed was the pink and light blue bubbles, each one with a shadow shaped like a person. The racers were confused for a moment but then realized you had to activate them yourself in order for the racers to come out. Vanellope and Rancis went up to the bubbles and touched each one hoping the avatars would come out.

Both bubbles popped and a girl and a boy came into view. The boy stood up and smiled but the girl stayed on ground. The racers at first thought she was asleep but then they heard the announcer's voice again. "Activation Error: **Bubblina Gumdrop **will awaken in 1 hour!"

The racers were scared. They had never had an activation error before but were surprised when the boy calmly picked up the girl bridal style and carried the girl into the pink house. Before entering though he turned back to the racers. "Come on in." The racers went in and were surprised at the big house considering it seemed so small on the outside.

"Name's Barry." Everyone turned around and saw the boy, Barry, behind them leaning against the wall. The girl was gone.

Vanellope went up first since she was the president. "Hi Barry, welcome to Sugar Rush. I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you prez", Barry replied shaking Vanellope's hand. Barry had white skin, a light blue dome hat and short brown hair. He wore a light blue sleeveless jacket over a white shirt with the sleeves going to the elbows. He had light blue pants and blue sneakers with white laces. On his right wrist was a light blue cuff in the shape of a watch.

Vanellope then realized something. Barry had carried the girl inside but she was nowhere to be seen. What happened to her? She was about to ask but Jerry had beat her. "Hey didn't you carry the girl in here? Bubblina?" Jerry was usually like a brother to everyone so it was normal for him to be asking about the new girl's safety.

"Don't worry, I put my little sis in her bed", Barry assured everyone since they had been startled upon realization that she wasn't here. However this also confused everyone as they had never had racers that had siblings. Sure some racers viewed others as brothers or sisters but nobody had real siblings. This time it was Gloyd who spoke up. "Wait a minute she's your sister? Like an actual sister?" This got Barry confused. Did nobody else have brothers or sisters? "Well yea, doesn't anybody else have brothers or sisters?" Everybody shook their head no.

"Well wait a minute, what about the green Japanese girl? There are 2 girls who look like her just with different color clothes." Everybody thought for a second and then realized that he was talking about Minty and her 2 recolors. They explained that they were recolors and that nobody else was programmed to have siblings even though Minty, Adorabeezle and Jubileena acted as if though they were siblings with their recolors. Afterwards everyone started to talk when Honey noticed something on the counter. It was a bottle filled with pills. She wanted to ask Barry what they were for but decided that it would be rude. Besides they were probably just in case Bubblina got a headache or something.

Bubblina came out of her room a few minutes after Honey noticed the pills. She should have woken up 15 minutes earlier but she had heard voices and was a little nervous to come out. But then she heard her older brother's voice and decided that if Barry was there she shouldn't have to worry. She entered the room just as Gloyd was asking why Barry wore a jacket with no sleeves. She giggled at Barry's comeback. "This is coming from the guy that wears a pumpkin coated with sugar on his head." This caused everyone to laugh not just because of the comeback but also because they had never noticed that Gloyd had sugar on his hat and it covered his entire hat! Gloyd blushed a tiny bit and scowled.

Since Barry knew his sister better than anyone, he instantly smiled when he heard her giggle. "And the sleeping beauty finally awakens", he said smirking. Bubblina rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. She loved her brother but he did annoy her at times. Oh well that's what siblings do, love each other but also annoy each other. Barry also saw what his sister was wearing and smiled seeing her in her usual outfit.

Bubblina wore a hot pink jacket over a white tee with 3 pink bubbles on it and a hot pink skirt with white leggings and hot pink flats. She had dirty blonde hair with pink streaks in it, fair skin, and blue eyes which seemed to be the only thing that she and her brother shared. Unlike the other racers she didn't wear a hat or a bow in her hair.

Bubblina decided to introduce herself but when she walked up to the racers she tripped. Good news and bad news, Good news: Jerry had caught her by the waist before she hit the ground. Bad news: This earned a glare from Barry. Barry was very over protective of his sister and had secretly promised himself that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Including boys. Nobody noticed his glare except for Bubblina who gave her brother a look that said to calm down. Barry instantly stopped glaring but was still kind of mad.

Jerry helped Bubblina up and asked if she was ok. After Bubblina introduced herself she finally got a good look at Jerry and blushed a tiny bit but no one noticed. Jerry was actually pretty cute. She had never had a crush before but knew that she might have a crush on him.

After introducing herself, she and Barry started to listen to Vanellope as the president explained that she wanted them to wait one day before racing. "We do this to every new racer just in case their code might be messed up or damaged. But if your code is fine then you get to race the next day!" The bubblegum duo decided that this was fair enough and both nodded. Vanellope then explained about the roster race and how many rosters you can be in consistently. Vanellope had also took the coin taker out as it didn't seem very fair to have to pay in order to do what you were programed to do.

After some more talking with the new racers, everyone had to get to bed. Before leaving, Honey looked at the pills again still wondering what they were for. The racers who didn't make the roster promised Bubblina and Barry that they would show them around. Jerry then wished that he wasn't in the roster because he wanted to show Bubblina around. She was cute and was also bubbly and smart. She also read a lot and tried to deny that she had many books but Barry had opened a door revealing that she had a library in her house. Bubblina had tried to close the door but Barry had kept it open for a few moments before finally allowing her to close the door. Jerry smiled at the recent memory.

"You like her, don't you?" Jerry turned around and saw Swizzle smirking at him. Jerry knew he was talking about Bubblina but decided to act he didn't know what he was talking about. "Who?" Unfortunately Swizzle was a good friend of his and could almost always tell if he was lying or not.

"Don't play dumb. You know I'm talking about Bubblina."

"Well if you are talking about her then no I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait a min-" Jerry was cut off by Swizzle's laughing. He can't believe he got tricked into admitting he liked the new girl. He blushed a deep shade of red. "Ok so I have crush on her. You happy now?" Swizzle was still laughing a bit but was able to reply. "Very."

_Later that night_

Bubblina was laying down on the couch reading when her brother walked in through the front door. She tried to pretend she didn't notice but acting was not in her talents. Barry rolled his eyes at his sister. "I know you know I'm here Bubblina." Bubblina frowned and turned to look at her brother. "Do I have to?", she whined pouting a bit. She hoped this would let her out of it but Barry still had the same expression on his face. "Yep. It's not that bad Bubblina, all you have to do is take a pill!"

Bubblina just sat up and crossed her arms, continuing to pout. "Its a stupid reason why I have to take that pill," she muttered but Barry still heard her. He already had a small cup of lemonade with the pill in it. The same pill from the bottle Honey had noticed earlier. He sat next to Bubblina and put his arm around her. The reason Bubblina had to take the pill went into her backstory and she always hated the reason. Barry was the first to find out and he had bought the pills for her. When others had found out she was teased because they thought of her as crazy. She and her brother moved to another town before here to escape the kids' teasing. She didn't see why she was teased as it was a very common thing and it wasn't contagious but the kids found it hilarious and bullied her constantly which just worsened her problem. Her brother then promised to never tell anyone else unless the situation demanded it. It wasn't that big of a deal but the words thrown at her had gotten to her.

Bubblina still tried to avoid taking the pill because she thought the problem would fix itself but it never did. So now she would either find a reason as to why Barry couldn't force her to take the pill or she would just take it. Tonight she thought of a reason. "You know you're only like a year and a half older than me right?" She pushed his arm off of her and went up to get another book from the bookcase. Barry frowned but then smirked," Exactly, _older _than you. Which means that I'm in charge of you and can set what your curfew is which was," he paused and looked at his watch. "15 minutes ago. So just take the pill and go to bed, please?"

"You know your being cocky at times will backfire on you at some point," Bubblina said trying to take the attention away from her.

"Now is not about me, Bubblina so don't try to turn the attention on me." Barry had gotten used to her tricks and could make her take the pill sometimes. Bubblina remained silent as he continued to hold out the cup of lemonade. After a minute, Bubblina realized that he wouldn't leave until she took the pill. She reluctantly took the cup of lemonade and drank it. Barry smiled and gave his sister a side hug before saying good night. He looked back before exiting and closing the door. Once he left, Bubblina took the pill from her mouth and threw it in the trash. The problem would eventually fix it self and she wouldn't have to take those pills anymore. She changed into her pajamas so Barry would think she had slept all night when he went to check on her in the morning.

She grabbed a flashlight and turned off the lights so it would seem as though she was asleep. She went into her room and got onto her bed thinking about the pills and what the kids said. She shook her head and started reading knowing she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

But she would make her brother think she had.

* * *

**Ok so that was probably the worst thing I have ever written but I'm tired so I'm just going to go with it. And no Bubblina doesn't have cancer or anything serious like that but it can affect her health at times. Leave in a review what you thought and if you want to what you think Bubblina has.**

**Well first chapter of Life in Sugar Rush done!**


	4. Wake-up Call

**Ok so here is Chapter 2! Y'all (I come from a redneck family) are really nice. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. BTW this story will have 3rd person POVs like last chapter but this chapter will be half Bubblina's POV and half Barry's. This will also be mostly just a short filler chapter but you might get another hint on what disorder Bubblina has.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph or the OCs or iPhones (you'll see why I say that in the beginning of the chapter)**

* * *

_Bubblina's POV_

It was near 7 am when I started getting tired. Yea I know I really did stay up all night but I couldn't help myself. After all I didn't really take the pill like Barry thought I had. I swear I really HATE those pills. They always just remind me of my situation and what the kids- no wait _bullies,_ they were far too mean to be called innocent kids, said. Even though everybody has what I have at some point, usually when they're little, I somehow have an incurable case of it while it only lasts like a night or two for others.

Anyways I knew I couldn't sleep by this point because my brother was either going to call or check up on me in a few minutes. He always changes it up but if I am correct (which I am almost always am, a little egotistical but it's true) he's going to call me. And 3...2...1...

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lie- _came blasting from my pink cased iPhone before I picked it up. I smirked seeing it was Barry. '_Right on cue.' _

(**A/N: Bubblina will be regular while Barry will be** _italics.)_

"Hello?", I said with a fake groggy voice giving the impression I had just woken up.

"_Good morning Bubblina. Did you sleep well last night?" _He must have been up for a little while because he sounded wide awake. I put on speaker phone and started getting dressed for the day.

"Oh good morning Barry. I slept pretty good last night." I lied. I did feel guilty about lying to my brother but he wouldn't like it if he found out I wasn't taking the pills like I was supposed to. The problem would eventually fix itself. I started thinking about the pills and the kids again when I heard Barry's voice.

"_Bubblina? You still there little_ _sis?_", Barry said with a slightly worried tone. I guess I had zoned out and he had been trying to tell me something.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm still here. I just zoned out for a moment." I started mentally hoping one thing. '_Please don't ask why I zoned out. Please don't ask why I zoned out. PLEASE don't ask why I zoned out.' _was what kept repeating in my mind. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush the tangles out of my hair. I didn't have very many because I had been sitting up pretty much the entire night.

"_You were thinking about the kids again weren't you?_" I froze and stopped brushing. I silently cursed Barry for knowing me so well. "No I wasn't," I replied with my voice going 2 octaves higher than normal.

"_Bubblina..." _Barry now had warning tone in his voice. Which meant I would be in trouble if I didn't say the truth. He might have been cocky last night when he said he was older than me but it was actually true that he was in charge of me. However this also led to him being overprotective of me. I couldn't go anywhere by myself and if I went out with a friend, he had to have met the friend first. The only reason I was allowed to live by myself was because he lived next door. So much for freedom. I decided that I was ready for the day and put Barry off speaker phone.

"Ok I was thinking about the kids again. What if what they said was true?", I told my big brother.

_Barry's POV _(This time he will be in regular text and Bubblina will be in italics)

"Bubblina? You still there little sis?", I said in a worried tone. I had asked her if she wanted to go see one of the races today so we could see the track and know what terrains there were but she hadn't responded. I had a feeling she had zoned out thinking about the kids that bullied her. She did that from time to time.

"_Huh? Oh yeah I'm still here. I just zoned out for a moment.", _my sister's voice said through my blue cased iPhone. I knew she zoned out but she could have been thinking about what _Sugar Rush_ was like. After all I had also been thinking about what our game was like. Well only one way to find out. "You were thinking about the kids again weren't you?"

"_No I wasn't." _I knew she was lying 'cause her voice was 2 octaves higher than it normally was. I hated when she lied to me. "Bubblina...", I said with a tone that meant she was on thin ice. "_Ok I was thinking about the kids again. What if what they said was true?" _

I sighed. Even though it was just a backstory and it never technically happened, she was still programed to have lived it. Which meant that she knew each and every memory of the kids that bullied her. In fact, they had bullied her so much instead of 'those kids' we referred to them as 'the kids'. In my mind they were just a bunch of idiots that didn't know how to respect people and accept them for who they are. In Bubblina's mind, they were people that pointed out her flaws, but they mostly just teased her about her situation. "Bubblina they were just idiots that couldn't respect people", I replied, hoping that she would believe me. After all they were partially the reason that Bubblina believed that the problem could fix itself and why she would be so stubborn about taking the pill. But she knew she had to take the pill.

I didn't understand a word of what Bubblina said next. "_Barry, I have been diagnosed with a disorder that should be for a temporary amount of time but my case is incurable and I have to take medication every night. How would they not be true?" _I tried to understand what the heck my sister just said but couldn't make it out. I might be older but she was a lot smarter than me. I won't admit it but it is true. "2 things sis, 1: Because I love you for who you are", I said knowing that she was talking about one of the kids saying that I probably didn't love her. Now my backstory included me putting the kid in a hospital for a broken arm for saying that. He was the only one that stopped teasing Bubblina after that. "And 2: What in the name of code did you just say?!", I continued overdramatically to make her laugh. It worked. I smiled as I heard her giggle.

"_Never mind Barry"_, she said still giggling a bit. I remembered that I had asked her if she wanted to see the races. "Oh by the way, do you want to go see the races after breakfast?" We usually went out to breakfast, either with each other or with a friend. I didn't want my sister to be by herself at any times except if she was at home since I lived next door. "_Ok. Oh and Jerry told me about this diner that we can to for breakfast if you want", _I heard Bubblina reply. I frowned at the mention of that berry themed boy's name.

"Uh Bubblina are sure that yo-" I was cut off.

"_Yes I am 100% sure that I can trust Jerry!" _I threw my hands up in response but then remembered that she couldn't see me and just sighed," Ok, ok. If you say so. I'll be over to get you in about 10 minutes."

"_Remind me again why we can't just meet up at the diner." _She would always ask that when I said I would come get her. I would usually just say because I wanted to take her but this time I actually had a really good excuse. "Because I have no idea where the diner is and only you know how to get there. And I thought you were the smart one", I said playfully while smirking. I heard her fake gasp and say that she was going to go back to sleep if I was going to be rude. I told her that we both knew she couldn't do that even if she tried her hardest. She told me I better be here in 10 minutes or less or else she would leave by herself. "Ok I'm coming." I said bye and quickly hung up.

I got dressed as quick as I could knowing that she was serious about leaving. As I got ready, I thought about my sister's situation and thought that maybe I should ask someone for help to find a permanent cure for her. But I then remembered that I had promised to keep it a secret.

And I would keep that promise if it made Bubblina happy.

* * *

**It wasn't as short as I thought it would be but it's still just a filler chapter. Anyways you have a couple more hints on what you think Bubblina has. Let's go over them:**

**She has to take pills.**

**She has a disorder that usually happens to you if you're a little kid but it isn't permanent and doesn't really require medicine or pills most of the time.**

**She couldn't go to sleep because she didn't take the pills.**

**She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried.**

**This is actually a real disorder in real life.**

**That's it for now. This actually isn't a well known disorder but maybe someone could get it. I will announce what disorder she has if someone gets it correct.**

**Anyways, Read'n'Review! P.S. The ringtone that Bubblina chose for her phone was 'Really Don't Care' by Demi Lovato. **


	5. The Garage

**OK so here is chapter 3! In this chapter we finally get to see Sugar Rush inside and out! Enjoy! This will be a 3rd person POV chapter and we get to see different couples.**

**Disclaimer: Ok I am going to get tired of this so this goes for every single chapter: I do not own wreck it ralph or the OCs. The only thing I own is Bubblina Gumdrop.**

* * *

After a delicious breakfast at Chocolate House, the two bubblegum themed racers went off to the garage. The arcade didn't open till 11 that day because it was a Monday and not very many people would show up until afternoon. They arrived rather quickly as Barry, being the excited guy he is at times, kept speed walking and running. Upon arrival at the garage they were swarmed by all the other racers. They had gotten pretty used to everyone but Barry and Bubblina had gotten to be pretty good friends with Candlehead and Adorabeezle.

After a little talking with everyone, the duo went their separate ways... well as separate as you can get when their sections are right next to each other. The two had very different garage sections. Barry had light blue walls, a few game grumps posters, a small snack area and some necessary tools for fixing a kart. Bubblina's section had pink walls, a small book shelf with books on it, a small refrigerator, tools for fixing a kart and a boombox with CDs. Barry laughed when he saw _more _books for Bubblina. "You have a large bookshelf in your living room, a small stack of books in your bedroom, even a LIBRARY for crying out loud! How many more books do you need, Bubbles?" Bubblina glared at him, not so much for the book comment, more for the 'Bubbles' nickname. Before she left, however, she found a bracelet made out of blueberry and blackberry gummies along with a note that said," Welcome to Sugar Rush."

After a while, Bubblina decided to go see what Honey was doing. They had gotten along pretty well and Honey said she would show her around, despite her somewhat shy personality. Before she could find Honey, however, she noticed a racer she hadn't seen last night. He was dressed in an island shirt and had tan shorts on. He was pretty cute. '_But not as cute as Jerry'_, Bubblina thought with a smile. She noticed that he was talking to Candlehead and decided to go see who he was. She went up and was engulfed in a hug by Candlehead. "Hey Candle, how are you doing?"

Candlehead happily replied," Great! Oh, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Adam. He's from _Beach Racers. _Adam, this is Bubblina." She pointed to the guy Bubblina had seen earlier. Now that she was closer and could see him a lot better...

...she still thought Jerry was cuter. She gave Adam a cheerful smile which he responded with a smirk. Bubblina shifted a bit, uncomfortable under his gaze. Adam didn't noticed and just spoke." I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

Bubblina replied," Yeah, my brother and I just got unlocked yesterday." Adam nodded. "Ok maybe I'll see you around." Bubblina shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I gotta go. Bye!" She then ran off in search of Honey.

Now we shall stray away for a moment from Bubblina and Barry and visit another racer. Joe Sweetstone looked on at Adam and Candlehead feeling so many emotions at the moment. Jealousy because of the fact that he wanted Candlehead to be his girlfriend. Sadness because he missed his chance. Anger because he could tell that his Candlehead was going to be hurt by that beach racer but if he did hurt Candlehead, oh it would not be pretty.

While glaring at Adam, Joe realized that maybe he should just accept it since it seemed that Candlehead was happy. If she was happy then he could suck it up and live with it. "I just wish she could be my girlfriend and make me happy," he whispered. Not a single person heard him and he went to his section and started working on his kart for the roster race later. Also, it seemed that nobody noticed Adam scanning the crowd for Bubblina.

While we are on the topic, let's talk about Candlehead. She may have been happy on the outside, but on the inside she was sobbing. She really, really, REALLY liked Joe but she thought he wouldn't like her back. When Adam asked her out, she figured that maybe she could forget about Joe and fall in love with said beach racer. She was wrong. SO wrong.

Adam was a jerk. He was rude to everyone he spoke to with the exception of a few girls. He always treated his girlfriends like slaves and if they broke up with him, he would ruin their reputation by making them seem like jerks and HE was the victim. He was almost always in a bad mood and even reduced his own mother to tears. He had a giant ego and bullied everyone into doing what he wanted them to do. To sum it all up: Adam was a rude, egotistical, snobby, cheating bully. And that is the NICE way to put it. Unfortunately, poor Candle didn't know the true Adam until after she became his girlfriend. Now, she wanted Joe more than anything.

Now we shall move back to a certain bubblegum girl. Bubblina ran up to Honey, who was sitting on a stool looking at some maps. Obviously trying to decide where to show Bubblina first. Barry had agreed, surprisingly. He was going to be showed around by some of the guys. Honey heard her new friend enter, looked up and smiled. "Hey Bubblina. How's it going?" Honey questioned. Bubblina replied with a bubbly," Great! How about you?"

"Good." Honey then noticed the gummy bracelet on Bubblina's wrist. "Where did you get the bracelet? I thought your theme was bubblegum."

Bubblina looked at the bracelet and replied," Oh it was a welcome present by someone. By the fact that it's made out of gummies, I'm pretty sure it was Jerry that gave it to me since he was the only one that has a gummy theme." Honey nodded in reply and also thought about the logic. She pushed up her glasses and handed the map of Sugar Rush to Bubblina. "So just look at the map and decide where you want to go. I will be your guide. I know this game like the back of my hand." She smiled proudly. She was shocked with herself considering she wasn't usually that spoken out. Bubblina looked at the map and decided to go see the Icee Mountains. Honey said ok and handed a spare jacket to Bubblina while grabbing her own.

The 2 begin to walk and talk. Honey explained about Turbo and what he had done to Vanellope. Despite not being here when it happened, everyone knew of what that monster did. Bubblina was shocked. She couldn't believe someone had stooped to that level just for attention. The girls decided to talk about other things with Honey explaining what places that they had passed were. They realized they had a little more in common than they thought. They were really smart and both loved reading. Bubblina said that she should come to her house sometime and check out the library she had. They both thought that was a good idea.

After a while, Honey started thinking about the pills she had seen and decided to just ask. After all it wouldn't hurt, would it? "Umm... Bubblina, can I ask you something?" Bubblina turned to her with a smile and said," Sure! Fire away."

"When you were asleep, I noticed some pills on the counter and I was wondering what they were for?" Bubblina froze. She couldn't believe someone had noticed them. They were in such a tiny bottle and they were usually hidden behind something. She contemplated lying about them like she usually did but saw real worry in Honey's eyes. Besides, honesty is always the best policy. With a sigh she begin to speak. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Honey nodded thinking what could be so bad.

"The truth is I have-"

* * *

**I think that should be it for this chapter, do you not agree? I thought that maybe I should tell Bubblina's secret but decided not to. Anyways you got to see Candlehead and Adam. Anybody else hating this couple 'cause I hate 'em. Poor Joe!**

**Tell me what y'all thought in a review! I know it probably stunk but I'm tired and under stress so yea...**


	6. Welcoming Pranks

**I am back! I might not be able to update very often 'cause of school and stuff but I will try to update on my birthday in a like a week! WOO-HOO! Oh yea! Birthday time! Umm... my bad sorry. Anyways nobody has yet to guess what disorder Bubblina has and it will seem kinda weird once you realize what it is. Anyways on to the story! BTW I have already done the disclaimers and will not do them anymore since wreck it ralph does not belong to me. I will never repeat that again in this story. WARNING: A little bit of blood and extreme overprotective brotherness! Don't say I didn't warn you! But don't worry, it's really just a scratch that bled. Also just a bunch of small little drabbles 'cause I have a horrible case of writers block.**

* * *

Barry was walking with Swizzle and Gloyd, being shown what places in Sugar Rush there were. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed. He didn't think that the game could be this big and have so many places. Gloyd and Swizzle were pretty cool. Even with the 'welcoming prank' they did on him. They still kept laughing about it.

"Dude, you STILL smell like root beer! Hahahahaha!", Swizzle laughed. Gloyd kept laughing too. "Yea, but you have to admit: It was pretty funny!" Eventually, Barry started laughing too. It was pretty funny. After teasing Bubblina, he had went back to his section of the garage. Unknown to him, while he was talking with his sister, Swizzle and Gloyd had put a bucket of root beer on his slightly ajar door. When he opened the door, SPLASH! He was covered from head to toe in root beer. He had started laughing a little while his sister had went to get some paper towels to dry off his hair and skin, even though she was laughing too. He went back into his section and got into a spare change of clothes. It was almost like he hadn't been pranked at all. Except for the fact that he smelled like root beer.

The 3 boys were walking to the Icee Mountains when Gloyd asked a question. "Hey Barry, if you and Bubblina are siblings then how come you have different last names?" Barry started thinking until he finally remembered why. "She didn't want bubble in her name twice so she went with our mom's maiden name, Gumdrop."

Gloyd nodded in understanding. You see, unless you are a NPC, then you don't really have parents. The 'parents' in Sugar Rush are a couple that care for one or two kids until they are old enough to get there license for racing. You go by your first name until you get your license. When you do, you can either pick your own last name or take up one of the couples' last name. Barry had made his own last name but Bubblina preferred to go by Gumdrop, her 'mom's maiden name. **(A/N: Any stuff that has to do with Barry and Bubblina before they got unlocked, it's all part of their backstory)**

The boys continued walking and laughing until they reached the Icee Mountains. When they got there, the first thing Barry noticed was the different flavored snow and ice. There was cherry, blue raspberry, lime, Coca-Cola, grape, bubblegum and a lot more. Barry suddenly heard a girl's voice- no wait 2 girl voices. He instantly recognized one as Bubblina and tried to pinpoint the other. He was still a little fuzzy on everybody's names and voices. He thought it was Honey, a new friend of his sister.

When he looked over the ice, he knew he was right. He smiled and walked over to the pair with Swizzle and Gloyd following him. He snuck up behind his little sis and wrapped his arms around her. Bubblina flinched but rolled her eyes once seeing it was her big bro. "Barry, can you let go of me?" She asked very sweetly. Barry pretended to think. "Hmmmmmmmm...No!, "he said with a cocky smirk on his face. Bubblina sighed," You are forcing me to do this Barry." She put an evil smile on her.

Barry was confused for a moment but then found himself face first in the snow and ice. Which was quite cold. He got up and glared at Bubblina for flipping him. Everyone else was laughing their butts off. The boys and Honey were asking how she could do that. Bubblina explained how she knew how to fight a little but Barry was a great fighter. The only reason she was able to flip him was because he didn't have enough time to figure out what was happening. Everyone murmured sayings of understandings and started talking again. Well except for Gloyd. He had an idea on what prank to do on Bubblina.

After a little of talking, Honey noticed Bubblina yawn. She glanced at her sympathetically. Honey was still in disbelief from what Bubblina told her. She knew about the pills, kids and her disorder. Honey looked at Barry. He didn't notice his sister yawn. Honey crept over, which wasn't very hard since she wasn't really talking, and grabbed a soda from her bag. She gave it to Bubblina, who drank some quickly. Honey knew that Bubblina stayed up but, despite saying it was unhealthy, agreed to not tell her brother.

They got back to the garage in a little while. They still had about 1 and a half hour before the arcade opened so they each went their separate ways.

Ron and Joe were talking about different racing styles when Candlehead and Adam walked by. Candlehead flashed Joe a bright smile and waved. Joe faked a smile and waved back. Ron frowned. He knew about Joe's crush on Candlehead and knew he was hurting. When Candle and Adam left, he nudged his friend. "You going to be able to tough it out?" Joe turned and shrugged. "Maybe. If I can't get over it then I might as well go face the Cy-Bug Queen."

"Joe I know you're upset but making jokes about the Cy-Bug Queen won't help." When Joe just gave him a blank stare, Ron realized he was serious. "Dude, that's suicide! Are you out of your mind?!" Joe put his hands up in defense. "I said maybe. Oh and one thing real quick: when are you going to ask out Crumblina?"

Ron blushed and turned away. "U-uh, why do you ask that?" Joe smirked," Just because I can't date Candlehead doesn't mean you can't ask out Crumbs. And don't worry because here comes your chance."

Sure enough, Crumbelina was walking towards Ron. Joe said bye and ran before Ron could stop him. He made a mental note to punch Joe later. Ron turned around to see the sweet beautiful face of Crumbelina. Nervously, Ron greeted her. "H-hey, Crumbs. How's it going?"

Crumbelina smiled, which just made Ron blush deeper. He usually wasn't like this but Crumbelina was different. "I'm good, Ron. Joe said you wanted to ask me something and that it was super-extra-double important." Ok make that 2 punches and a flip later. Ron knew he couldn't put it off any longer so he decided to just get it over with. "O-oh, um, well I-I was just wondering... you know... if maybe you aren't b-busy... if you want to... m-maybe would y-you...", Ron just couldn't get any more words out but luckily Crumcelina figured out what he was going to ask.

"Ron, I would love to go on a date with you. Pick me up at 8 from my house?" Crumbelina was absolutely overjoyed that Ron wanted to date her but she hid it well. She went up and kissed Ron on the cheek knowing that no matter what time the date was, he would say yes. Ron just blushed and smiled like an idiot. And then he fainted with the smile still on his face. Joe then appeared. He shook Ron and then, realizing he was out, took a marker out.

Gloyd and Swizzle walked up to Honey and Bubblina. Barry was in his garage section looking at maps of race tracks. The 2 boys had figured out the prank for Bubblina. It would be so funny! They didn't know what was going to happen. Now despite being prankers they were usually a lot more gentle with girls, just tipping them over or stealing something of theirs instead of doing a prank like they did on Barry.

Bubblina smiled and Honey mumbled a quiet hello while looking down as Gloyd and Swizzle walked up to them. She was still kinda shy. They had been in the Candy Cane Forest talking. They didn't worry about the races or going to see them because an emergency had risen up for poor Mr. Litwak. The arcade was closed for the day.

Both boys had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Neither of the girls noticed. Gloyd spoke first. "Hey Bubblina. Hey Honey. How are you girls doing?" Both the girls shrugged while the boys nodded. Gloyd looked at Swizzle and smirked. Time to start the prank.

"Hey Bubblina?" Swizzle said. Bubblina looked at him. Suddenly, without warning, both boys begin spinning her round and round until she was dizzy. Gloyd then gently pushed her on the shoulder so she fell. Bubblina got up laughing since it was pretty funny. She also quickly pulled down her right jacket sleeve that had gotten pushed up during the fall. The boys helped dust off the pink sugar dust and said, "Welcome to Sugar Rush!" They said bye and left. When they did, Bubblina quickly frowned and sat down while rolling up her sleeve. Honey, who had been watching the entire thing, looked confused and asked what's wrong. Bubblina didn't answered and just showed Honey her right arm. Honey gasped at what she saw.

A long cut that a sharp candy cane shoot made when she fell running down her entire arm and pink bubblegum smelling blood coming from it.

* * *

**Well I was going to put overprotective Barry in it but I'm going to do that next chapter. Anyways I warned you guys, a little blood in it. Don't worry it's really just a scrape. **

**Sorry about the chapter but I have been having a major case of writers block. So I just wrote a bunch of small scenes and made them into a chapter. **

**I'm gonna try to speed things along so that way we can get on with the first day and start some drama going on. **

**Well I have a big surprise for you guys: I will be announcing Bubblina's disorder next chapter! I was going to make the beginning different but I decided on not telling guys so yeah *shrugs***

**Read'n'Review!**


	7. Overprotective Brother

**I bring you this chapter! Title of the chapter should be self-explanatory. I have no more to say.**

* * *

Bubblina and Honey ran back to the garage where some bandages were. The cut wasn't that bad and just needed to be cleaned up and bandaged. Just one problem with bandaging it up: doing it without Barry finding out. If he saw the cut he would immediately start questioning what happened. Now Honey thought that they should tell Barry. He was her brother and he could help. But no, Bubblina said he would freak and start beating up Gloyd and Swizzle. Honey said that they could just say she tripped and fell.

When the 2 got back to the garage they sighed in relief seeing it was empty. They really didn't want to see Gloyd, Swizzle or Barry. Sure they had ran into the 2 idiots that caused it on the way here and they apologized but still. They were happy the garage was empty. Well they _thought _it was empty. A certain bubblegum boy was still in his garage section. Barry was still looking at all the different tracks when he saw 2 blurs, one yellow and one pink, rush by. Knowing the pink blur was his sister, he followed them and saw them run into Bubblina's section. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the doorway.

"Remember, you CAN'T tell my brother. He would flip." He heard Bubblina say. Neither of the girls noticed him. He contemplated on either A) asking his sister what happened or B) listen to their conversation to find out more information. He chose option B. There was no way his sister would just tell him. He remained quiet and moved to hide behind the wall. The girls continued to talk. "Bubblina, I think we should tell your brother. Maybe if he realizes this was an accident then he wouldn't be so mad." Honey's voice this time.

Bubblina scoffed at this. "Oh PLEASE. My brother would kill Gloyd and Swizzle even though it is just a scrape. You hurt me, accident or not, you just signed your death warrant." Alright so Gloyd and Swizzle somehow accidently caused Bubblina to get a scrape. Well he might let it slide if it is just a tiny cut. He came out from behind the wall and walked into the room. "What's this I hear about a scrape?"

Bubblina jumped up, wide eyed, looking at her brother. How much of the conversation did he hear? As if reading her mind," I heard enough to know that Gloyd and Swizzle caused it. Let me see the scrape sis." She backed up and hid her arm behind her back. If he saw it he would give Swizzle and Gloyd the beating of a lifetime. Maybe she could try to reason with him. Suddenly taking an interest in her shoes she replied," It isn't that bad and it was an accident. They didn't even know that it happened until I told them." Barry didn't budge. "I didn't ask if it was an accident or not. I said for you to show me the scrape."

Bubblina didn't answer or move. Barry was starting to get a bit impatient. "_Now_ Bubblina." Knowing he was serious, she sighed and showed him her arm. Barry took it gently and looked it over. It was a long scratch that ran about from an inch from her shoulder down to halfway of her forearm. It looked like it would scab up in a few places but she could easily hide the scrape with her jacket. They had cleaned up most of the pink blood but some that had dried remained in some places. "How did it happen? What did those 2 idiots do?"

Bubblina looked like she was about to reason, but one look at his face and she looked to Honey for help. Honey softly explained about the prank and the push caused by Gloyd. By now Bubblina's arm was cleaned up completely and bandaged. Barry looked furious. He didn't care if it was an accident or if it was just a scrape. They hurt his sister and they were going to pay. He stood up and started walking to the exit of the garage. Bubblina jumped up and latched onto his arm.

"Barry, don't! It was an accident and they didn't mean for it to happen! I'm going to be fine. It's just a scrape! Please don't beat them up, you understand?" Bubblina slowly got off his arm and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. That almost worked all the time. After a short pause Barry sighed. "Yea, I understand." Suddenly, Barry ran off before Bubblina could stop him. She ran after him yelling that he wouldn't beat them up. Barry yelled back saying he understood, not that he wouldn't beat them up.

He eventually found Gloyd and Swizzle down by Racers Row. They at first greeted him with smiles, but then saw his furious expression. He marched up to them with his hands turned into fists. He spoke with clenched teeth. "Would you guys like to explain why you hurt my sister?!" The 2 boys went wide eyed, remembering Bubblina saying he was a great fighter. They also remembered how much Barry cared for his little sis. Swizzle spoke first. "Barry, I would like to say one thing. It was Gloyd's idea! I just went along with it! Besides he was the one who pushed her and caused her to get the scrape so I say you beat him up!" Swizzle pointed at Gloyd while the latter glared at him.

Swizzle's outburst of blaming caused some other racers to noticed. By now Honey and Bubblina had arrived. Since Bubblina had not put on her jacket yet, her bandaged arm was visible. The only one who noticed was Jerry. He walked over to Bubblina. "What happened to your arm, Bubblina?"

Instead of explaining, Bubblina pointed towards the arguing pair of Swizzle and Gloyd over whose fault it was that Bubblina got hurt. Jerry nodded. He took out his phone and started recording the 3 as Barry had now joined into the argument saying he didn't care whose idea it was and they were both going to pay. Honey looked at Jerry recording. "Why are you recording this?" Jerry shrugged. "Someone has to. It'll be funny!"

Barry started advancing on Gloyd and Swizzle who backed up with fear clearly written all over their faces. Suddenly Carnell popped up in between Barry and the 2 guilty racers. "Hold up now, Barry. I know that these 2 were idiots and hurt your sister but do you really think that beating them up is the best option?" Barry still looked furious. "What would have happened if it was more than a scrape and if she was by herself!"

Carnell looked over at Bubblina and Honey. "It was an accident, Bubblina wasn't hurt too bad and she wasn't by herself. She was with Honey. We all know that Honey would have gone to get help or got her back to the garage if something were to happen that was bad." Everybody nodded in agreement. Barry glared at Gloyd and Swizzle before finally agreeing. "But hurt my sister again and see what happens."

Chip came up and said," In all honesty, I don't blame you. They did hurt Bubblina and she's only been here for like a day." Taffyta came up and argued. "Now wait a minute. It was an accident and its not like she had a broken arm or anything! Gloyd was just messing around!" Taffyta yelled at Chip.

"Don't yell at me!" Chip screeched. The racers started to get a bit worried knowing that Chip was a time bomb: yell at her and she would explode. Taffyta smirked. "Or what you chocolate-chip brained idiot!" Vanellope started to call the guards. "Get over here now! Charlotte is about to go crazy!" Sure enough, Chip jumped on Taffyta and started to attack her.

Taffyta was punched, kicked, scratched, had her hair pulled, you name it. Her clothes were starting to rip and she had bruises and scratches appearing. Chip continued to beat up Taffyta and had to be pulled back by Rachel, Carnell, Barry, and Swizzle. Gloyd ran over to his girlfriend and sat her up. Taffyta had a bleeding lip and a slightly bruised cheek. The clothes she was wearing were torn at the bottom and sleeves. Her mascara was running down her face as she kept crying from pain. Gloyd said nothing as he kept gently rubbing her back while she clung to him.

Chip kept trying to get out of the tight grip she was in but failed. Suddenly, Carnell had an idea. He made some nachos come out of nowhere and shouted," Look! Nachos!" At the word 'nachos' Chip immediately stopped fighting and took the nachos and begin to enjoy them. "Yummy!" Just then the oreo guards came. "Where's the danger?!" One shouted while frantically looking around. Vanellope sighed," Danger is gone. You can leave." The guards grumbled something along the lines of 'we never get to do anything.'

Vanellope called Felix and Ralph and told them they had to hurry. Felix because he could help Taffyta and Ralph just because she wanted to see her best friend again. They arrived in Sugar Rush in 5 minutes. Felix went wide eyed. "Oh my land! What happened here?!" He went over to Taffyta and begin to inspect her bruises and cuts. Everyone pointed at Chip. Chip looked up and saw everyone pointing and staring at her. "What did I do?" She asked in her usual bubbly voice.

Everyone begin to calmly explain about what the cookie themed racer did. Chip started getting tears in her eyes and ran over to Taffyta. Felix had fixed all of her injuries and now she was as good as new. She started dusting herself off when suddenly pulled into a hug by an apologizing Chip. Taffyta didn't know what to do. Say 'I forgive you'? Push her away? She thought about it and realized she shouldn't have yelled at her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Chip smiled. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Nope" The racers sighed with relief and Jerry saved the video. He would watch it later. He turned to Bubblina and smiled. "It's getting late. See you tomorrow?" he said with a pinch of hopefulness in his voice. Bubblina nodded. If possible, Jerry smiled even bigger. He started walking backwards, waving to Bubblina but stumbled. "I meant to do that." Bubblina rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. Felix came over and tapped her lightly on her arm. She took off her bandage and said thanks. Felix nodded a welcome.

She met Ralph but while talking started to yawn. This time Barry noticed. Bubblina didn't yawn at this time. And she shouldn't be yawning anyways if she had sle-. He mentally groaned as realization came to him. The yawning. The willingness to take the pill more often now. The amount of caffeine she's been drinking. She's been lying about taking the pill. He went up to Ralph and said he had to get Bubblina home for bed. Bubblina was at first confused but shrugged it off.

Upon arriving home she asked," Why are we home so early? We usually stay out a little later." Barry crossed his arms and said," I needed to talk to you. Bubblina, have you _really _been taking the pills? And don't lie to me!" Bubblina's wide eyes and silence answered his question. This time he really did groan. "Bubblina, your insomnia**( There it is!)** isn't going to get better but it will get worse if you don't take the pill."

"Why do you always go from this cool, energetic fun guy to this overprotective brother? It's annoying!" Barry firmly replied, "Because I care about you and what's annoying is having my little sister lying to me! You KNOW I hate it when you lie to me! But seriously though why don't you just take the pill and I want the truth!"

Bubblina sighed and slumped down on the couch. "It always just reminds me of the kids. They said I was a freak. I was stupid for not being able to go to sleep. I was ugly for the bags that appeared under my eyes every once in awhile from lack of sleep. They pointed out other flaws too. I was not able to be loved, not even by you." By now Bubblina was crying. Barry immediately wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. They didn't say anything for a while until Barry broke the silence. "Sis, I've told you before and I will tell you again: those kids were stupid. They were jerks and I remember very clearly breaking a kid's arm for saying I didn't love you. And one more thing."

Bubblina looked up at him. Barry smiled. "Stop speaking in rhyme!" Bubblina took a minute to think before realizing that she had spoken in rhyme about why she didn't take the pills. She giggled. "Sorry."

Suddenly Barry's smile faded. "We still need to talk about you lying to me." Bubblina looked startled but relaxed at Barry's next comment. "But we can talk about that in the morning." They stayed like that for a while until it was time for bed. This time Barry stayed and made sure Bubblina took the pill. She did for real this time. He kissed her forehead and left saying goodnight. Bubblina got changed into her pajamas fast and made it to her bed just in time for the pill to work.

She was out cold.

* * *

**Well that was a little longer than expected but you found what Bubblina has: insomnia. For anyone who doesn't know, insomnia is a disorder where the person can't fall asleep until like incredibly late and has to take medicine in order to sleep. Bubblina's case was serious.**

**All OCs will have their own little scene or story line. This chapter: Chip freaking out and attacking Taffyta. I'm not saying that all Ocs get one now but just stick with the story please.**

**Ok the part where Bubblina rhymed about why she wouldn't take the pill I didn't mean that at ALL. I literally noticed when I got to Barry speaking.**

**Anyways, Read'n'Review!**


	8. A day with Honey

**Alright I bring you another chapter! In this one we get to see a new couple! There was the ever so tiniest hint in the last one but I doubt anybody saw it. Here is the chapter! This chapter is actually not about Bubblina or Barry.**

* * *

Honey stretched and yawned as she woke up. She started to get breakfast when she suddenly remembered she was on the roster today! She quickly got dressed as the flashback of why she's on the roster came back to her.

_Flashback begins_

_"PLEASE! I'm sorry," Chip begged. Vanellope didn't really know how to punish Chip for what she did to Taffyta as it was against the rules to hurt another racer off the track. So she left the decision to Cottoney, the stuck-up rule enforcer. Cottoney simply looked down at the begging Chip, who was on her knees. "You should have thought about the consequences BEFORE you broke the rules. Now you don't get to be in the Roster for tomorrow." Honey looked on with sympathy for Chip. Chip had a really bad past and couldn't help it when she freaked out. She suddenly heard Cottoney's voice say her name but couldn't make out the rest of the sentence. "What? _

_"I said that you will take Charlotte's place on the roster since she is now ineligible to race. Try to pay attention more to your surroundings." It took all of Honey's will power to not roll her eyes. She was nice and patient but Cottoney got on everyone's nerves and sometimes Honey just got frustrated and angry with her. She was still shocked with herself that she thought that about Cottoney but it wasn't technically her fault, right? Instead of responding to the comment, our honey themed racer simply nodded. _

_Flashback ends_

Honey arrived at the garage an hour before opening. Looking around, she found that almost everyone had arrived. Everyone else who was on the roster had arrived. She looked for a specific racer. _I wonder where Carnell is- Stop thinking that Honey! There is no way that he would like you back! _Is what Honey was thinking as she went to check on her kart. It was perfectly fine for a long day of racing.

Since she had nothing else to do for a while, she started to think. Now, Honey herself couldn't explain this, but her thoughts started to drift back to Carnell. There was just something about him that made Honey like him. Maybe his quietness. Possibly his cleverness. Point is Honey likes him. She just wished he liked her back. Oh well, a girl can dream.

Soon, it was time for opening. Honey positioned herself in Chip's spot of the screen in the top left corner. She looked to her left to see Carnell in the slot next to her. She quickly looked ahead as Mr. Litwak started fumbling with the keys to open the doors. Before he could open the doors though, Honey heard a faint whisper. "Good luck today, Honey." She looked back towards her left and saw Carnell smiling at her. She blushed but hid it with her long hair before smiling back and nodding a thank you. She then took her pose- smiling shyly with her head down but looking up at the same time. Hands clasped in front of her.

The seats were soon occupied by 2 boys, both bragging about how they were going to win. The first boy spoke. "Oh yeah? Well I get to choose first, so I am going to pick Jerry." He drove the steering wheel until it landed on Jerry's slot. When it did, he hit the gas pedal which selected the avatar. The other boy scoffed at this. "Jerry? Really? Everyone knows this game is about speed, so I am going to pick Honey! She's fast and has good steering!" While talking, he selected Honey. Before the game started though, the first boy said something. "Why would you pick a girl? There may be more girl avatars, but the boy avatars are far better!"

While the 2 boys were arguing over the avatars and had no attention to the screen at all, Honey frowned. Was she really that bad? Were girls worse than the boys? After a while, Mr. Litwak came and sent the boys away from the game. Seeing as though no one was looking at the screen and there weren't many people there yet, Carnell whispered to Honey. "Don't listen to them, Honey. You're a great racer!" Honey blushed and quietly mumbled a thank you, knowing that Carnell was one of the few people that could hear Honey when she spoke quietly.

The arcade closed at 7 'o clock. Everyone on the roster had won at least 2 gold trophies that day. Honey had won 3 gold, 1 silver, and 2 bronze. Pretty good day. Now she was getting ready for the roster race. She would be talking to Bubblina but Jerry had dragged her away to a track to show off for her. She changed a flat tire, put in new oil, and gave it a wash. Yep. She was ready for racing.

Soon the roster race begin. Nobody was really ahead of anybody until Gumball Gorge. Gloyd got 3 Sweet Seekers and fired at Swizzle, Barry and Bubblina. He got Swizzle and the remaining 2 missiles started heading for the bubblegum duo. Both looked at the gumballs coming out of the machines and smirked at each other. Barry darted to his left while Bubblina went right. They started climbing the sides of the canyon with the sweet seekers still following them. Nobody, not even Vanellope, could do what they did.

They both made it past the openings of the machines just as a gumball came out. With the unexpected object in the way, the missiles hit the gumballs destroying it and leaving the 2 perfectly unscathed. Honey stared in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes and just stared at the 2 along with everyone else. Nobody had ever escaped a sweet seeker before!

Honey came out of her state of shock just in time to get the accelerator at the jump. She rocketed forward into 4th place! She sped around Barry, Bubblina and Carnell. She shifted gears and pressed down harder on the gas pedal reaching over 150 miles an hour. She climbed up the cake quickly and shot out of the cannon. She felt the coldness of the cave and started to slow down as to not slip and slide.

Right when Honey left the cave, she heard the rumble of an engine. Looking in her mirror, she saw it was Carnell, who had caught up to her quickly. While she was distracted, Honey missed a power-up and Carnell grabbed it instead. She heard the announcers voice boom. "Sweet Seeker!" Carnell had grabbed a singular sweet seeker. He had only one missile but he had absolutely nothing in his way to make a direct hit on Honey.

Carnell was about to fire the missile until he finally noticed what kart was in front of him. A kart shaped like a honey pot decorated with bees. Honey's kart. Suddenly an angel version and a devil version of him appeared on his shoulder. **(The devil will be _this_ ****while the angel will be** _this_**)**

_**Do it! Shoot her! Take her down!**_

_No. Don't. Let her win._

**_And why should she win you dress wearing dummy?!_**

_Simple. She hardly wins the roster race and besides he has a crush on her._

**_Crush hmmm... Great idea! You can CRUSH her! Nice idea angel!_**

_That is not what I meant! I meant that he likes her! A lot actually!_

**_That is just stupid! She's a 4-eyed freak! I mean she drives a honey comb! A HONEY COMB!_**

"Will you 2 shut up please?!" Carnell whispered-shouted. _**Hmmm... No! Hahahahahah! Now just shoot her already! Forget the fact you like** **her!** _Carnell was now annoyed and flicked the devil of his shoulder and ran over him. _**OOOOOWWWWWWW! Can someone get me a Band-Aid?**_

_Normally, I would go help someone who had been run over. But I think I'll leave him there. _

**_Heard that! _**_You were meant to!_

_What are you going to do now, Carnell? _Suddenly Carnell had an idea. He aimed for Honey but at the last second jerked the aimer and shot a lollipop tree instead. Honey crossed the finished first, thus winning the race, and Carnell came in seconds after her. Since they had pretty much left everyone else in the dust, literally, Carnell decided to congratulate Honey on her win. "Hey, Honey. You did a great job racing today. I'm glad you didn't let those 2 gamers get you down."

Honey blushed and started stammering. "O-oh um, th-thanks. Y-y-y-you...did great yourself! Second place! Not bad! Yay?" She looked down at her shoes, refusing to meet Carnell's eyes, knowing she would just get lost in them. "J-just one question though. How did you miss me with the sweet seeker? You had a clear shot."

This time it was Carnell who was blushing. He didn't want Honey to know he liked her just yet, so he's gonna have to do the one thing he pretty much hates doing: lie. "Oh, um, well I was aiming when I sneezed and my aim got thrown off and I missed. But it was nothing personal in aiming for you, just doing what we're programmed to do!" He added in a hurry with wide eyes. By now all the other racers had come. They all went up to Honey to congratulate her.

"Nice job, Honey" "Good race" Smooth racing, Honey" was what Honey heard constantly. She did NOT like being the center of attention. When everyone else, besides Carnell, left, Bubblina, who got 3rd place, and Barry, who got 4th place, decided to finally talk to Honey, seeing as though they didn't want to crowd her with everyone else swarming her like bees. "Great job, Honey!" Bubblina said with a little more cheerful and bubbly voice than what she had yesterday. Barry chuckled and also congratulated Honey. Carnell introduced himself, since he hadn't really met the 2 new racers yet and the 4 just talked until it was time to leave.

Barry went straight indoors but Bubblina grabbed a basket and started picking bubblegum for a treat she would make later. She almost had her basket full when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind the waist and pulled her to their chest. She started giggling, thinking it was Barry again. But when she turned around, she stopped laughing and just stared at who grabbed her.

Adam.

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having a lot of homework lately and karate and band practice keep running long. Plus my sister DELETED every single word of this chapter when I finally finished it. So I had to do it all over again!**

**Anyways review!**


	9. Bye-Bye Beach Racer

**New chapter! Woo-Hoo! This takes off from the ending of the last chapter where Adam decides to 'surprise' Bubblina. Hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

Bubblina froze. Why was Adam here? Why did he creep up and grab her? How did he find out where she lived? Adam just smiled down at her. Not a friendly smile. His smile was more of a smirk. She hated the way he smirked. It reminded her of the kids that bullied her but it mostly reminded her of _him_. She didn't want to think about it though.

Bubblina didn't know what to do, so she stayed still in his grasp with confusion tracing her features. She stayed like that until Adam chuckled and his smirk grew bigger. "Look, I know I'm hot but you don't have to keep staring at me, Bubblina." This brought her out of her frozen state and started squirming to try and get out of his grasp. When that didn't work, she tried elbowing him. When **that** didn't work, she gave up and decided to just ask why he grabbed her. "Why did you sneak up on me and grab me? And let me go, please."

Adam only chuckled and spoke with a flirty tone. "Now, why would I let go of such a perfect and gorgeous goddess? Besides, you were laughing just a minute ago. Why did you stop?" Bubblina rolled her eyes. Did this guy really think he could charm her? Bubblina didn't date as easily as others from a past experience involving _him._ She mentally slapped herself in the face for thinking that. '_Don't think about him! He is out of your life forever!'_

"Adam-" Bubblina was cut off. "Oh, you remember my name? Well it is pretty hard to forget this face." Adam used one hand and circled it around his head. Talk about egotistical. "Adam, what do you want? How did you find out where I lived?"

"The girl with the black hair- what was her name? Penelope? Anyways she told me and here I am." Alright that answered one question, now to find out why he's there. "Alright well, why are you here? What do you want?"

"That's easy. A kiss from you." Bubblina stared at him again, waiting for Adam to laugh and say it was a joke. But he didn't. "This is a joke, right? This whole 'sneaking up and grabbing me and I want a kiss' thing is a joke?" Adam smirked and mouthed 'no'. Well, he can just leave because that isn't happening. Before Bubblina could do anything though, Adam leaned in.

Bubblina turned her head. Adam tried again. Bubblina turned her head to the other direction. Adam tried once again. Once again, Bubblina turned her head. Adam got frustrated and looked at her. "Will you hold still?!" Bubblina furiously shook her head. "No! Now let go of me!"

Adam scoffed at this. "Or what? What can you do?" Bubblina looked at him with serious eyes and a large frown. "I didn't say **I **was going to do something, now did I?" Adam stared at her in confusion. "What?" Suddenly, Bubblina screamed at the top of her lungs. "BARRY! HELP!" The loud noise caused Adam to let go and cover his ears. It took him a minute, but he realized what was going to happen a little too late. Barry exited his house wearing light blue sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He did have time to do one thing though.

"Bubblina!" Barry came running over to where his sister and Adam were. "Are you ok? I heard you yell." Bubblina looked at him with a small pout and shook her head. She quickly explained what happened and showed 10 small scratches that Adam had made. This time though, the scratches were intentionally made. Adam had purposely hurt Bubblina for calling for help.

Barry was mad. That was a lie. Barry was furious. Also a lie. He was outraged. Alright, he did overreact when Gloyd and Swizzle hurt Bubblina, but this time she was hurt on purpose! No one intentionally hurts his sister when he's around. No one. He turned around and glared at Adam, who had started to creep away but failed. "Uhh... hi?" _'"Hi?" That's all you can say!? Dude, what happened to your smooth lines and moves?! Oh that's right! You freaked out because you are about to get beat to a pulp! Well only one thing to do now.'_

Suddenly, Adam ran. He didn't even make it 3 steps when a licorice rope wrapped around his foot and shot up, leaving him dangling from his foot. Once this happened, Jerry appeared from behind the tree where the rope was tied to, laughing and wearing a light blue t-shirt with black sweatpants. "Hey, Bubblina. Hey, Barry. Listen, all I know is that Bubblina needed help from this guy so catch me up." Once again, Bubblina explained what Adam did. Jerry didn't say anything. He just pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. Confused by his actions, Bubblina asked, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Joe. Mr. Cheater-pants over here was dating Candlehead, A.K.A. the person Joe is desperately in love with, so he might want to know so he can beat the fudge out of this guy. You might want to call Candlehead by the way. Do you have her number?" Bubblina nodded and grabbed her phone, dialing Candlehead's number.

_5 minutes Later..._

The Ice-Screamer and the Candy Meteor pulled into the fields and the drivers hopped out, one with a face that looked as if he could kill and the other with a face that clearly read heartbreak. Even though she was upset, Candlehead also had a glint of... relief? However, Joe only saw the hurt in his crush's eyes and got even madder, if that was possible.

Joe and Candlehead looked up at Adam, who was still dangling from the rope. Candlehead burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahah! Ok. Whoever did this, thank you!"

Joe also started laughing and Jerry cracked up after a few seconds. Barry looked at Adam and fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. Bubblina looked at the 4 who were now all on the floor laughing. Stepping over them carefully, she went up next to Adam and tilted her head to the side, studying him carefully. Adam looked on with hope at Bubblina. "Bubblina, you'll let me down, won't you?" Bubblina smiled. Then she slapped Adam hard across the face. A bright red handprint instantly appeared.

The other 4 looked on with shock. Then Candlehead stood up and did the same action. Another handprint appeared on his other cheek. "Candlehead!" Adam yelled.

"Yes, Adam? Or should I say, ex-boyfriend?" Before Adam could respond, a loud "Yes!" erupted from Joe. Everyone looked at him as his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Umm... found a nickel?" Joe said, making it sound more like a question than an explanation. Candlehead looked at him and turned back to Adam. "As I was saying, yes EX-boyfriend?"

Adam looked at her in anger. "Listen here you dumb, thick-skulled, candle-wearing freak! You do not break-up with me! I break-up with you! Now as my girlfriend, I order you to let me down! Now!" Candlehead looked on with tears in her eyes. She slapped Adam in the face one more time and hopped in her kart. She quickly drove away.

Joe had never felt more angry in his entire programmed life. "Oh you are so dead! You had better apologize to her when I get her back here!" Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh please, she was stupid. The only reason why I even bothered to ask her out was because she's hot. But now, I have the even more beautiful and perfect goddess Bubblina."

Bubblina glared at Adam. He was starting to go red in the face from the blood rushing to his head. Now normally she would be flattered at being called beautiful, but she was too annoyed and angry. "Ha! As if. I would NEVER go out with you. Even if the entire arcade shut down!" By this point, Barry was now re-fueled of his anger and decided to just beat up Adam and get it over with so he could get Bubblina to bed. "Jerry, can you take Bubblina inside? I think me and Joe would like to have a word with Adam." Normally Barry would be upset over Bubblina being alone with a boy, but he trusted Jerry. Jerry nodded and started leading our bubblegum girl inside.

Before entering, both looked behind and saw Joe holding a fusion sword (the one from Final Fantasy 7) and Barry holding a strong peppermint branch, advancing on Adam. Both smiled. Bubblina quickly got dressed in her pink nightgown and went back out to the living room where Jerry was waiting. "Thanks for setting up that rope trap. Why was that there in the first place?"

"Oh I heard you scream, so I grabbed some rope and set it up in order to catch that beach racer. I had a feeling he would head to the Gummy Forest so I lined it up. It worked." The Gummy Forest was a forest that was right next to the Bubblegum Fields. It had tons of fruit on the trees and bushes but they were all made out of gummies. Jerry lived in house there that was hidden behind some blueberry and blackberry bushes but was still close to the fields. That was how he had heard Bubblina scream.

Bubblina nodded in understanding. She grabbed her pills and started to take one, momentarily forgetting that Jerry didn't know that she had insomnia. Jerry looked on with confusion as Bubblina swallowed the pill. When she had swallowed it he asked," What's the pill for?"

Bubblina went wide-eyed. How could she forget that it was supposed to be a secret?! Especially since it's HER secret?! She was about to lie and say she had a headache but once again saw pure concern and worry. She sighed. "I have insomnia. I can't sleep if I don't take a pill. But please don't tell anyone! Please?"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. I'm really sorry." Bubblina sighed. "It's really not that bad. I just hate it because of a bad past that involves a few bullies." Bubblina quickly explained about the kids but decided to leave out _him_. Jerry wrapped his arms around Bubblina as she had quickly come to tears as the pain and teasing came back to her. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine. He let go a few seconds before Barry walked in through the door.

Seeing the tear stains on his sister's face, he immediately started questioning. "What happened? Why is my sister crying?" Bubblina assured him that it was absolutely nothing that Jerry did and that she had told him about her disorder. Barry looked at her in surprise considering the only other person she had told was Honey, who was pretty much now her best friend. "Wow. I guess you really trust these 2 to tell them." Bubblina nodded.

"Well, it's late, so I better get going. Besides we have the roster tomorrow. Goodnight Bubblina. Bye Barry." Before he left, Bubblina wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a giant hug. She quickly let go, blushing, before Jerry could even register what happened. "Um.. s-sorry. I-I better get to,um, bed! Bye!" She turned around quickly and ran down the hall to her room.

Jerry still stood there, trying to register what happened. "Barry, all I saw was a blob. Please tell me what just happened."

"She hugged you, got embarrassed, apologized and ran down the hall to her room." Jerry nodded. "Well, later Barry." Jerry left and Barry went back to his house not too long after. Everyone finally got some well deserved sleep.

_In a small town in another part of Sugar Rush..._

"So how long do you think the trip is?" a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes asked. A boy with jet black hair and brown eyes looked over. "I don't think it's going to be too long. But if it is, it will be worth it to see Bubblina again." Both smirked evilly at the thought of seeing their old 'friend' again. "Yea, it will be worth it."

"Come on. Let's go tell everybody else that we found her." The 2 walked into a house which was filled with 3 people talking. There were 2 boys and 1 girl. One boy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes while the other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl had red hair and green eyes. They were all talking when the 2 walked in. "What do you want?" The boy with brown hair questioned. The black-haired boy simply held up a magazine with Bubblina's picture on it and said, "Found her."

Everyone in the room instantly got interested and motioned for him to keep talking. "She ended up becoming a racer. Now we can find her by just looking at magazines and following the paparazzi."

Everyone looked at their leader, the brown haired boy. "Let's start packing."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! You guys can probably guess who those kids are. They won't really appear until in a later chapter but they will have a little scene at the end of each chapter.**

**That's it. Sorry if it wasn't too good or if it was too long. But review please!**


	10. Sleepover and Advice

**Alright**,** before the chapter begins I want to say something.**

**I want to give a shout-out to VickyT36. I never would have completed this chapter without her help so don't thank me, thank her. Oh and if you haven't read her stories yet. Read them. Seriously, they are really good stories and she deserves more views and followers. She has a lot of potential for writing. Thanks VickyT36 for the help!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Warning: It's kind of long.**

* * *

Bubblina and Barry raced to the garage to get to their karts. It was their first day being played by gamers and couldn't wait. Barry was currently ahead of his sister, but not by too much. The garage was not too far ahead. Barry smirked and started running backwards so he can taunt Bubblina. "A little slow today, huh, Bubblina?" Bubblina rolled her eyes with a smile gracing her lips. "Oh please! At least I'm not tripping over jawbreakers." Barry looked confused. He didn't trip over any jawbreakers. "Sis, I haven't tripped over anything. What are talking abo-WOAH!" Before Barry could finish. he tripped over a jawbreaker. "_Well played, little sis. Well played." _Barry thought.

He quickly got to his feet but by then Bubblina had made it to the garage. She was currently jumping up and down shouting, "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" Barry crossed his arms and frowned. "Hey, the only reason you won is because I tripped over a jawbreaker!" Bubblina shrugged. "So? I still won!"

"Whatever. Come on, we have to get ready for the arcade day." Barry went in with Bubblina skipping happily behind him. Both immediantly started to work on their karts while going over the competition. Barry and Bubblina were in it, obviously. Honey and Carnell were also in today's roster. Candlehead, Taffyta and Vanellope were also in. Bubblina tried to remember who got the last spot. She remembered one being Rachel while the other one went to either Joe or Ron.

Mr. Litwak made his daily game check routine when he noticed the Sugar Rush screen had no pictures of racers on it. Only question marks. He looked out the window to see there were no kids. Still he bent down near the screen and whispered. "Psst... racers! Hurry up and get into your places! I don't want the kids to think you guys are out of order!" At the words "out of order" everyone jumped into their slots. Mr. Litwak noticed Barry and Bubblina and asked if they were new. They quickly said hello and who they were etc. Soon after, Mr. Litwak unlocked the doors to the arcade.

All it took was for one kid, just one, to shout "Cool! 2 new racers have been added to the Sugar Rush game!" and a giant line of kids with pockets and rolls of quarters appeared in under 20 seconds. Sweet, new record! Everyone constantly played as either Bubblina or Barry.

By the end of the day, Barry and Bubblina had won a bunch of trophies, mostly gold or silver. They were both a little tired and didn't think they could make the roster race when it turned out that the next day was a holiday. That meant no roster race and everyone could do as they pleased. But this time Vanellope had an announcement to make. "Attention all girls! I am holding a slumber party at my castle and if you want to come please do! As for the guys, Gloyd has organized a Guy's Night so you won't be bored. Oh and boys, if you do anything to ruin my sleepover, you guys will have your hair done, make-up on you and your nails painted. Oh and I will put you in the Fungeon for the night! That's all!" Vanellope glitched down from her popcorn stand and walked up to Bubblina.

Bubblina was a little scared. She wanted to go to the slumber party, but didn't want anyone else to know she had some weird sleeping disorder. As she was mentally freaking out, she didn't notice Vanellope walk up to her. It wasn't until the president snapped her fingers in front of her face that she snapped out of her train of thought. "Helloooooo? Anybody in there? Bubblina?"

Bubblina flashed her a smile but Vanellope could tell it was fake. She head read the newest female racer's profile and saw how awful her backstory was. Vanellope didn't get too upset until she had clicked on memories. Instead of reading, she saw videos of how horribly Bubblina was treated by those kids. She saw videos of Bubblina getting tripped, pushed in the mud, being called names. All because she was a little bit different. The president had let one tear shed before wiping it away. Bubblina's backstory was just like her years of being a glitch.

Vanellope leaned in close and whispered. "Look, I read about your insomnia but I promise I won't tell anyone. Don't worry, I know what you've been through. Tell me when you need to take the pill and I will distract the other girls, ok?" Bubblina smiled and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that someone she didn't tell wouldn't bully her. This time though, Vanellope actually understood what it was to be outcasted and rejected. Bubblina said she would be at the sleepover later that night. Bith went their separate ways.

Later that night, Bubblina walked up to the castle wearing her pink nightgown and her bag with her clothes for tomorrow and the pills hidden deep inside them. In her other hand was her light pink sleeping bag. Sour Bill invited her in and inside she saw she was the last girl there. All of them were wearing their pajamas and laughing.

Vanellope was wearing a mint green XL t-shirt that went down to her knees along with black slippers.

Taffyta was wearing a pink tanktop decorated with strawberries along with matching pajama bottoms and pink slippers. Candlehead was wearing a white tank top with brown pajama pants.

Jubileena was wearing a red tank top with pants that were a darker red. Citrusella was wearing the same thing except in blue. Minty and her recolors were all wearing t-shirts and sweatpants but each one in either green, teal, or butterscotch color.

Adorabeezle was wearing a blue, white and red striped nightgown while Nougestia was wearing one that was purple and pink striped. Snowanna was wearing a tanktop and purple PJ bottoms and Crumbelina was wearing a tan colored t-shirt along with tan pajama bottoms.

Rachel was wearing a red tank top and red and white striped sweatpants. Chip had on a shirt and pants that were both red with chocolate chips decorated on them. Honey was wearing the same nightgown as Bubblina, just in yellow instead of pink. Cottoney skipped the slumber party saying she had 'last minute preparations that needed immediate attention to'.

"I guess great minds think alike." Bubblina joked setting down her bag besides Honey, seeing as though they were wearing the same style of nightgowns. Honey giggled and looked down. Bubblina joined the circle of girls asking, "So what did I miss?" The girls said nothing too much and that they were about to play Truth or Dare.

Vanellope started. "Ok. Umm... Taffyta! Truth or Dare?" Taffyta thought for a moment before deciding dare. Vanellope thought long and hard for a dare. "I dare you to ignore Gloyd all day tomorrow!" It might not seem like much but Taffyta really liked Gloyd and it would practically kill her to not speak to him. She gulped hard before speaking. "Ok." She looked around the room for a victim.

"Crumbelina. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Taffyta nodded before asking. "Is I true you have over 300 different dresses?" Crumbelina blushed before speaking in a soft voice. "Yes..." Everyone laughed knowing that fashion was Crumbelina's hobby. Sticky was asked next. To everyone's surprise, she said dare. But she wished she hadn't when she was given the dare. "I dare you to share one of your biggest secrets!" Everybody 'ooohed' and started staring at Sticky, with the exception of Honey who didn't want to make Sticky feel too uncomfortable. There was a long pause before she spoke. "I have a giant crush on Swizzle."

Everybody gasped dramatically as if this was news but everyone, except Bubblina, knew that she liked 'The Swizz'. After a while of crazy dares of licking Sour Bill and getting chased by Devil Dogs and truths of revealing embarrassing moments and secrets, it was Honey's turn to be the victim. She said truth. She didn't expect what came out of Candlehead's mouth. "Do you like Carnell?"

Honey had never felt more shy in her entire coded life. She could feel her face burning from embarrassment from the fact somebody realized she liked Carnell. Unable to say anything, she simply nodded. Every girl squealed with happiness as everyone started asking questions. "How long have you liked him? Do you think he might like you back? What are you going to do?"

Honey started to feel her shyness taking over again as attention kept being focused on her. Luckily, Bubblina saved her. "Girls, leave her alone. You know she hates it when she's the center of attention." They backed off and started to gently give her advice. Taffyta was the first person to speak. "If I were you, I would look for signs that a guy likes you. You know, stuff like blushing, stuttering."

Rachel came in immediately after. "I would try to get a little closer to him. Ask him to hang out every once in a while." Crumbelina went next. "Actually, every girl knows that you should wait for the guy to make the first move. Don't ask him out. Have **him** ask **you **out." Everybody nodded in agreement. Honey thought about it for a bit and then decided that it could work. "Ok. I guess."

Vanellope stood up. "Time for dinner. To the kitchen! Hup, 2, 3, 4! Hup, 2, 3, 4!" All the girls followed marching in a single line like how an army would.

_Meanwhile. In the Candy Cane Forest_

The guys had just finished doing a bunch of jumps and loops and tricks and decided to just talk. Swizzle kept rambling on about Sticky and what the girls might be doing. Everyone laughed, except Carnell, laughed at him. Swizzle blushed when realization hit him that he pretty much just revealed that he had a crush on Sticky. Carnell tuned them out. He wasn't one for talking, besides he was lost in his thoughts.

All he kept thinking about was Honey. She was incredibly pretty. He loved the way her honey blonde hair fell down her back and how her glasses framed her beautiful eyes. He loved how her nice personality worked in with racing, how she would try her best and let others win too. He also thought her shyness made her absolutely adorable.

Carnell could hear someone faintly calling his name, but he ignored it. But he couldn't ignore the jawbreaker rock hitting his head. He rubbed his head in annoyance as the other guys kept laughing. Gloyd pointed. "See?! I told you something was up with Carnell! He would never ignore someone calling his name and he would have caught that jawbreaker!" Everyone stopped laughing as they realized something was up with Carnell. Sure, they ignored him from time to time, but they could tell if something was wrong with any of their fellow racers.

Everyone started thinking as Carnell tried to get back his thoughts of the beautiful Honey. Unfortunately, he had slightly smiled and blushed, with his eyes closed which proved he was daydreaming. This caught Gloyd's eye. "Wait a minute boys. Carnell is daydreaming, proven by his eyes being closed. He is also smiling and blushing a bit. Boys, if I didn't know any better, I would say Carnell has a crush on someone!" This cut off Carnell's daydreaming as he silently groaned. He is almost always ignored and the ONE time he actually WANTS to be ignored, he has everybody's attention.

The boys tried figuring out who he liked, ruling out Vanellope, Taffyta, Sticky, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Bubblina for obvious reasons. Suddenly, Gloyd remembered something. "Guys, I think I have something that might help." Everybody watched as Gloyd dug out a portable DVD player and DVD from his backpack. "So, I had watched a re-run of the last roster race, the one Honey won, when I noticed how Honey won. Carnell was in second and he had- you know what, just watch."

Everybody gathered around Gloyd's DVD player as he hit play. Carnell's eyes widened in realization at what was being played. It was the part of the race where Carnell had missed Honey with the sweet seeker. And from the angle of the camera, you could clearly see that he had missed Honey on purpose. Everybody turned to Carnell with a smirk on their face as Carnell angrily glared at Gloyd. It didn't do anything but make Gloyd's smirk wider and throw his hands up in the air in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault you started crushing on Honey." Everybody else nodded in agreement. Embarrassed, Carnell decided to leave and go home so he can daydream about Honey in peace-

He stopped his mind in mid-thought. _I mean so I can think of driving techniques._ Yea that was totally what he meant. With the new resolve in mind, he turned to leave the forest when all the other boys dragged him back. Gloyd, now being the unspoken leader of teasing Carnell about his crush, spoke first. "Hold up a minute Lover Boy, where do you think you're going?"

With no emotion showing, Carnell answered, "Going home." Gloyd shook his head no. "You are not leaving until we give you advice so you don't look like a complete idiot in front of Honey." Carnell scoffed at this. "Yes because you NEVER looked totally stupid in front of Taffyta." Carnell countered sarcastically. Gloyd blushed when he thought of the time he ruined the door frame of his garage section because he had been staring at Taffyta.

He shook his head. "That is not the point right now. Right now, we are giving you advice. Advice #1: Do not do anything stupid in front of your crush." Carnell laughed, something he rarely did. "You mean like ruin your garage section doorframe, like you did when you were caught staring at Taffyta?" Everbody laughed. Swizzle stopped laughing first. "Advice 2: Look for signs a girl likes you." Everybody said this was a good one. Carnell rolled his eyes. When was he going to need this?

Rancis went next. "Advice 3: Let the other make the first move." This time all the other boys took sides about whether or not this was good advice. By now, nobody was paying attention to Carnell. He started to creep away into the night. He didn't worry about getting lost because he knew Sugar Rush as well as Honey. He smiled thinking of her. He was almost out of hearing range from the arguing boys when his phone beeped, meaning he had gotten a text. The loud noise got the other boy's attention as Carnell started to run, while pulling his phone out.

He saw it was Honey, who was probably texting him a goodnight message like she usually did, but before he could see what it was, Gloyd came and snatched it out of his hand. He immediately stopped and turned back as Gloyd read the text. "Awww... it's a goodnight text from Honey." Gloyd announced to the other boys. Everyone started laughing as Carnell noticed a long candy cane branch with the end lined up with Gloyd's hand. He stomped on one end making the other one go up and hit Gloyd's hand.

Gloyd felt the phone go up in the air and saw Carnell catch it. Carnell smiled and ran. Since he was a lot faster than any of the other racers on foot, he made it home in no time. He got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbed into bed with Honey still on his mind.

_The other town in Sugar Rush..._

All the kids were packed up with enough money and supplies to last 2 months away from home. The red-headed girl started to look uncertain. "Mike, maybe this isn't such a good idea." The brown haired boy, Mike, looked towards her. "What makes you say that, Amber?" Amber shrugged. "It's just that I've never been away from home before and, make fun of me if you want, I am a little scared." The 2 other boys and the other girl started to snicker but a glare from Mike silenced them.

With his group quiet, Mike turned back to Amber. "Don't worry, it isn't so bad. Plus we get to see Bubblina again." Amber grinned and said, "Let's go." The other 4 cheered and waited for the train to pull up. After a few minutes of waiting, it finally came. Mike went on first, followed by Amber, then the black-haired boy, Derek, the brunette girl, Courtney, and finally, the sandy blonde haired boy, Luke.

The announcer's voice came through the loudspeaker. _Attention passengers, we are on a non-stop trip to the Sugar Rush Race Tracks, where you can meet the 2 newest racers, Barry Bubblestein and his little sister, Bubblina Gumdrop! That is all and enjoy the trip._

The 5 kids smirked when they heard Bubblina's name. They might not have been speaking but they were thinking the same thing._ 'We're coming, Bubblina. We're coming..._

* * *

**Alright in case anybody needs a little help with organization here are the kids names**

**Brown haired boy-Mike, he is the leader**

**Sandy blonde haired boy- Luke, He is Mike's right hand man**

**Black haired boy- Derek, he is best friends with Mike and Luke**

**Brunette girl- Courtney, she is the one to go to if you want to know secrets**

**Red head girl- Amber, she is best friends with Courtney and also knows about secrets**

**Those are the 5 kids and their names. Read'n'Review!**


	11. Cottoney's Secret

**I am terribly sorry if this chapter is horrible but I am in a terrible mood. I tried and trained really hard for a karate test yesterday but I didn't pass and now I feel totally stupid. **

**Enough of that, the title of the chapter should be self-explanatory. This is what happened last night with Cottoney. The girl who skipped Vanellope's slumber party because she had 'last minute preparations that needed immediate attention to'. This says what she did. Small chapter though. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss President. I can't come to the slumber party." Cottoney told Vanellope, who had given Cottoney an invitation to the party. Vanellope was even planning on having the chefs make Cottoney's favorite dish. Fluffy cotton candy only found in the Cotton Meadows. Yes, they did have cotton candy in other places, but Cottoney LOVED the cotton candy from the meadows. Even if she wouldn't admit it. Vanellope tried to change the strict disciplinarian's mind. "Oh come on, Cottoney! You never do anything but go over the rules and make sure everything is fine! Which it is! You don't even go outside unless it's to get someone who broke the rules! Just come to the party at least! Please!"

Of course, Cottoney being Cottoney, she had to point out a 'non-royal' behavior. "Miss Vanellope, the ruler of Sugar Rush should not whine. If I do not want to come, I will not come. It is my decision." Vanellope crossed her arms and pouted. "And rulers do not pout also, Miss Vanellope." Vanellope rolled her eyes. "And they don't roll their ey-" "I get it! Act like a ruler! But I can use my position to make you come. So, as president, I order you to come!"

For a brief moment, a flash of terror went through Cottoney's eyes, but it quickly subsided. "I can't come because I have last minute preparations that need immediate attention too." Cottoney turned to walk away but was stopped by Vanellope's voice. "What are the preparations for? And shouldn't I take care of them?" Cottoney slowly turned and tried her best to keep her calm composure. "They are simply for the ecosystem for the game. I'll take care of them. Go and get ready for your slumber party. Guests will arrive shortly."

This time Cottoney turned and kept walking, ignoring everything. She walked through the very large castle (Vanellope: Pink House!) Sorry. Pink House. She walked down hallway after hallway, until finally reaching the large backdoor of the Pink House. (Vanellope: Thank you!) With a little bit of help from a guard, she managed to get it open.

Cottoney walked out towards the garden and passed it. She walked a little further until she reached the edge of a forest. She looked around and, seeing nobody was there, spoke in a soft voice. "Choco. Here kitty, kitty." With no answer, she tried again. "Come on. I have milk and nice can of Jelly Fish." (Not real jellyfish. Think of fish shaped gummies) This time, a small bush started to shake a bit. Cottoney went over to it and reached into the handbag she had brought with her. She pulled out a bowl, a small carton of milk, and a can of Jelly Fish. She poured the milk into the bowl and set it near the bush.

A small animal appeared. It was a small kitten, no older than 8 weeks. It had chocolate brown fur and big brown eyes. The kitten immediately started to drink the milk, not at all bothered by Cottoney's presence. While the kitten was busy, Cottoney reached back into her bag and pulled out a small plate and opened the can of fish. She dumped the fish onto the plate and set it by the bowl of milk, which the kitten had finished. It ate and chewed the fish while Cottoney pressed a button on the cane she always carried around. It transformed into an umbrella. She set it up to where she would be near the kitten, but could have her hands free and be shielded from the remaining rays of light.

When the kitten finished it's meal, she walked over to Cottoney and jumped into her arms. Instead of letting the kitten drop, like most people would think she would do, Cottoney started gently petting the kitten. "Hi, Choco. I guess you enjoyed the meal?" In response, Choco purred, relaxing at the rare soothing voice that Cottoney only used with her kitten and the gentle petting of her owner. Choco closed her eyes, almost asleep.

Cottoney gently jostled the small kitten, causing Choco to look up with curiosity at her owner. Using one arm to hold Choco, Cottoney reached into her handbag one more time and pulled out a ball of yarn. Choco immediately perked up and jumped to the dangling string. Cottoney let her grab it before pulling it away. This continued on for a while. Cottoney would dangle the string of yarn and pull it away just as Choco would start to grab or bite it.

After about half an hour of playing, Choco let out a small yawn, making her look even cuter as kitten. Cottoney put away the plate, bowl, empty can, and yarn. She picked up Choco and started to gently pet her again. Choco closed her big eyes and let her ears droop, purring softly. Soon, the purring was in a breathing pattern, showing the small cat was asleep. Cottoney went back to the bush and moved it aside. It showed a small pillow with a little box around it. One side was open, allowing Cottoney to place Choco in it.

Cottoney stayed for a bit longer, thinking of how everybody saw her as a cold-hearted strict disciplinarian. She is strict, but she isn't cold-hearted. Vanellope was the only one who was nice to her, not because Cottoney could force people to follow the rules, but because Vanellope really was nice to her. And in return, Cottoney was strict and forced her to act like royalty.

It wasn't Cottoney's fault. She grew up with the strictest parents who taught her how to act proper, like royalty. They did love her, but masked it with a strict and harsh behavior, leading Cottoney to do the same when she became the disciplinarian of Sugar Rush. She was really nice and could be a bit motherly to others, mostly Vanellope, at times. Choco was the only one who knew the real Cottoney, but she was just a kitten and couldn't do anything.

Looking at Choco again, Cottoney started to think of when she found her pet. Cottoney had chased away a bunch of wild Devil Dogs with her cane, when a kitten came out of hiding, seeing all the dogs were gone. Cottoney was fond of animals, with the exception of dogs, but she especially liked small kittens. Choco was scratched up and hurt, so Cottoney took her in, secretly, and cleaned her up. She built Choco a small home from the pillow and box. Choco loved it, but it could never replace the safe, relaxing feeling from being her owner's arms.

Cottoney left after putting up the curtain in front of the box, so no one would find her and left. She quickly walked back to her room, passing Vanellope's along the way. From behind the door, she heard laughing and giggling. Cottoney started to wonder what her life would be like if she hadn't grown up with strict parents or had chosen another job. She shook the thought out of her head and continued down the hall to her room. She got changed into her pajamas and went into her cotton candy stuffed bed. She relaxed against the pillow with two questions repeating itself in her head.

What if she wasn't the strict disciplinarian? What if she didn't have Choco to show her warm heart to?

* * *

**That's it. Sorry if it was horrible, but I'm in a really horrible mood.**

**Anyways, review!**


	12. Vote (Not a chapter Sorry!)

Sorry if you guys were expecting a chapter but I need a little help. I cant decide on what idea to use for the next chapter so I want you to decide. These are your options:

Ron and Crumbelina's date

Joe working up the nerve to ask out Candlehead

Barry and Bubblina get into an argument

Cottoney's secret

Barry has a crush (If this wins then I am asking Ojaminator who Barry has a crush on)

Joe, Ron, Gloyd, Swizzle, Carnell and Barry go on a camping trip

Jerry takes Bubblina on a 'welcoming picnic' (masquerade date really, but Bubblina doesn't know that. Shhh!)

Chapter on Bubblina's bullies

If you want more than one, decide on both and I can merge them to work with each other in one chapter. Please vote and agina, sorry about this not being a chapter but I have a serious disease: writers block. Please, if you want to help end writers block, won't you open your creative mind and review? Vote for what you want the next chapter to be about! Bubbles out!


	13. Author's note Please read

I know you are expecting a chapter and have waited a few weeks but I have something to say.

I have to take a break. I'm not abandoning this story or Fanfiction. But with school and karate and band, I don't have time right now to be writing. If anything you should blame my teachers for giving us a ton of homework and projects. Plus I have my black belt test this December and it takes a lot of training to do that.

Again, I'm sorry. But who knows, I might just get lucky and be back to writing soon. Bye.


End file.
